My favorite Mistake
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, assez dark] My favorite mistake [ma plus belle erreur] jusqu'ou peut on aller par haine ?


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS.**

**Rating : T/M **

**Avertissement : c'est cru. C'est assez dark. Il est question d'homophobie et certains propos peuvent choquer. Ne pas perdre de vue que l'auteur n'est pas le narrateur de cette histoire donc pas d'amalgame. Vala vous êtes prévenus ! Certains en lisant penseront que j'avertis pour peut-être pas grand-chose mais tout le monde n'aime pas ce genre de sujet ni comment je l'ai traité alors je préfère prévenir :p**

**Pour qui : encore à la petite chose là-bas (Hlo). Je l'avais écrite il y a un bout de temps et je l'ai terminée. Pour te remonter le moral, vala (si tant est qu'un moral puisse être remonté avec ça XD) te pap'.**

**Résumé : jusqu'où peut vous mener la haine ?**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée ! **

**Message à Nyo au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu : si tu laissais ton email je pourrais te répondre hé ! Et puis si tu veux lire une fic plus longue il y a Oops :p**

* * *

* * *

**My favorite mistake (ma plus belle erreur) Juste une fois**. 

¤

**Hôtel quelconque, quelque part sur la Terre, 09 mars AC 205 **

¤

Il fait nuit et j'ai le corps en sueur.

En sueur et asséché.

Vide, plein.

Les cheveux partout, partout, dans mon dos, sur mes fesses, sur mes cuisses.

Les jambes écartées, allongé sur le ventre, la tête sur un gros oreiller blanchi par la lune, les bras de chaque côté de la tête.

Complètement nu et comateux, à reprendre mon souffle comme je le peux alors que je suis à peu près au tranquille.

A sentir le vent enfin plus calme s'échapper de la fenêtre ouverte pour rafraîchir ma peau brûlante.

Il y a eu un orage ce soir.

¤

_- Hm… ¤ une longue chevelure qui colle à la peau ¤ _

¤

Un énorme orage de chaleur, de chaleurs étouffantes.

Et de la pluie, de la pluie, de la pluie et de la tempête,

le ciel était en rage.

Le ciel était furax, le vent avait fracassé les battants sur les murs, s'était engouffré dans la chambre et avait fait voler le réveil merdique, nos uniformes froissés un peu partout,

Fracassé la vieille lampe bleu, rouillée par terre.

J'ai bien cru qu'il allait retourner le matelas.

Mais c'est pas le matelas qui a été retourné.

¤

_- Putain faut que je me lève. ¤ une voix qui chuchote en se grattant discrètement la fesse droite ¤ _

¤

Ce soir j'ai baisé comme une bête.

Comme un homme.

Plusieurs fois.

Et on m'a baisé aussi.

C'était terrible, terrible.

C'était atroce. C'était bon. Fort.

Fort parce que c'est juste une fois.

Juste.

Une.

Fois.

Juste ce soir.

¤

_- Sommeil… ¤ un corps engourdi, musclé et pâle qui essaie de ne pas se rendormir ¤ _

¤

On se déteste.

On peut pas s'encadrer.

C'est sans rémission. Sans retour.

Si on se tolérait avant quand on était minots, avec les années et les responsabilités on en est plusieurs fois venu aux mains et des bras ont été cassés à tenter de nous séparer quand on s'empoignait.

On a appris à se mêler de ses affaires et à nous laisser nous rixer.

_¤ _

_- Trop sommeil… ¤ lutte mais la langueur le guette ¤ _

¤

On lui a trop collé dans le crâne qu'il était le roi du monde, le sauveur, du coup il y a cru ce bouffon.

Et avec moi ça passe pas. J'ai jamais admis qu'un gamin de mon âge la ramène avec moi. C'est pas à 25 piges que je vais la fermer.

Sa méthode de travail est la meilleure, même si la tienne marche. Il voit tous les paramètres et toi tu les effleures parce que t'es pas lui.

Il est méticuleux et toi c'est pas que t'es spécialement bordélique, t'es juste _pas_ lui.

Vas te faire foutre. On bosse dans la même organisation depuis trois ans. Les Preventers me tiennent par les couilles avec leur salaire.

Et ma fierté me tient aussi, il a qu'à se barrer si je le gêne, je lui ferais pas ce plaisir.

Enfin, ce plaisir-là.

_¤ _

_ - ¤ un corps de chat blanc qui s'étire en restant couché, baille discrètement, courbaturé. ¤_

¤

On a rien à foutre dans un pieu lui et moi.

On a rien à foutre là et pourtant on a tout à y foutre.

C'est la plus vieille histoire du monde, on dira.

Des ennemis qui « s'aiment » ?

Mais on s'aime pas. On s'aime vraiment pas, on se débecte.

On se répugne et on se baise.

Si j'avais pu l'éliminer je l'aurais fait sans remord.

J'ai déjà tué. Je n'aime pas ça mais ça m'empêche pas de le faire. Je fais des cauchemars mais certaines drogues les font dégager.

Si j'avais pu le buter, je l'aurais fait. Il me sort par toutes les pores de la peau.

Ce soir c'était pas une trêve. C'était une guerre sans merci, un corps à corps à mort jusqu'à ce que le rideau tombe.

Jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

¤

_- ¤ une main qui écarte silencieusement une longue mèche pour se gratter discrètement la nuque ¤_

¤

Pour finir dans un pieu il faut du dépit et/ou une attirance.

Une attirance physique de malade qui est venue assez vite pour moi, mais que j'ai niée parce que « je suis pas une tapette ».

C'est ce que j'ai dit et cru. Longtemps.

C'est ce que tu te dis à quinze piges quand t'as passé ta préadolescence avec des gars avec des nanas aux gros nibards placardées dans leurs chambres.

A dix-neuf t'es toujours « pas une tapette » mais tu fricotes avec les mecs, juste pour la mission, juste pour essayer, « juste » pour quelque chose.

A vingt-deux tu captes qu'y a pas de justice, tu choisis pas. Alors tu fais avec. Et t'en jouis parce qu'il y a matière.

Tapette et fière de l'être, surtout quand t'es pas seul.

Mais une tapette conne. Putain. Tu choisis pas tes attirances. Y en a une dont j'aurais pu me passer grave. J'aurais pu passer mon tour.

J'aurais _dû_.

¤

_- ¤ un bras droit qui se tend hors du lit ¤_

¤

J'ai pu cacher cette merde d'attirance ces dix dernières années, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.

Je sortais d'entraînement et me foutais un coup d'eau dans la salle de bains au-dessus du lavabo.

J'étais en short d'entraînement, kaki tout caca, je déteste cette couleur, même si y en a à qui ça va.

La porte de la douche s'est ouverte, j'ai relevé la tête et j'ai pas pu le quitter des yeux à travers le miroir.

La chair est faible.

Et putain, putain, ce mec était une pure bombe. Il avait un putain de physique, nier serait mentir.

Désolé mais je fantasme pas sur l'esprit, je bande pas intelligence même si je sors couvert. Il était nu comme un ver.

Il m'a regardé à travers la vapeur, a cherché mes yeux à travers le miroir. Et il a vu.

Il a _vu_. Il a eu un rictus mauvais, un regard mauvais. Il a mimé le mot « tapette ». Il s'est foutu de ma gueule.

J'ai latté la sienne.

¤

_- ¤ sent une jambe entraver sa jambe droite alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir du lit ¤ Putain. _

_- ¤ baille sans bruit ¤ _

_- ¤ dégage la jambe sans ménagement ¤ _

¤

Coming out sous les douches, six côtes et un nez cassés pour l'un, une pommette éclatée, trois côtes cassées et une dent en moins pour l'autre.

Suspension pour nous deux.

J'aime Une. La perfection du connard elle en a eu rien à foutre, même enseigne.

Mon passé a fait fermer des gueules, mon homosexualité m'a pas empêché de faire mon job.

Les remarques du début – parce qu'il y a toujours des petits malins- se sont mangées au mieux une vanne, au pire mon poing.

Je fais ce que je veux de mon cul et ça regarde pas le taf. Mon commandement – parce que le bon à rien que je suis a un petit grade, ce serait pas drôle sinon - n'a pas et ne sera _jamais_ remis en question.

Pas pour _ça_.

Du coup tout le monde a fermé sa gueule. Suffit de savoir se faire respecter.

Et dans une organisation militaire où même les nanas doivent être viriles, même en AC, être homo, ça peut être chaud.

¤

_-¤ recule ¤ _Vire.

_-¤ se rapproche, glisse le long du dos de Duo ¤ _Encore ?

¤

Je lui ai pas latté la gueule parce que j'étais une tapette parce que j'en suis une, une vraie, une dure qui aime que les gars, a essayé les nanas et qui a à peine bandé .

« Tapette », c'est censé tourner le fait d'être gay en insulte et je suis pas insulté parce que je suis, ça ferait trop plaisir.

Un temps, me suis suffisamment insulté tout seul comme un grand, comme un con, pour laisser les autres le faire.

Non. Je l'ai latté lui parce qu'il a vu.

Il a vu que j'étais physiquement attiré par lui et il a cru que ça pourrait être un ascendant, ça l'a rendu encore plus condescendant.

Mon pire ennemi, ce fils de pute.

¤

_- ¤ sent une bouche remonter de sa cheville à son mollet ¤ _Dégage.

- ¤ retient le corps sous lui de se défiler ¤

¤

Le mec plus hétéro tu meurs.

Le type que t'imagines dans ton pieu et à peu près n'importe où, le mec pour lequel tu te touches jusqu'à pas d'heure, tu trembles entre tes draps et tu coules sous la douche.

Et même ailleurs.

Souvent ailleurs, d'ailleurs.

Le fantasme de l'homo que je suis. Le fantasme a pour but d'être irréalisable ou inaccessible, sinon il serait pas un fantasme, juste un projet.

Et il aurait perdu de son intérêt. La distance excite. La proximité exècre.

Je l'exècre et il me le rend bien.

¤

_- ¤ un oreiller mordu, le corps engourdi s'engourdit plus même si l'esprit est plus qu'aiguisé ¤_

- ¤ une langue qui lape les fesses doucement, consciencieusement ¤

¤

Le mec que s'il était pas si con, t'aurais envie de penser à autre chose qu'à son putain de cul, à son putain de corps un peu plus grand, plus musclé que le tien.

A ses putains d'yeux bleus que t'avais du mal à retrouver tes phrases tellement t'étais noyé et à ses cheveux plus courts, mouillés de cette putain de douche qui les avait plaqués sur son putain de visage ciselé, collant ses putains de mèches dessus.

Que t'avais envie de passer tes doigts dessus juste pour les décoller. Juste pour mieux voir ses yeux. Même s'ils étaient glacés.

Même s'il t'avait insulté.

Même si tu l'avais boxé.

¤

_- Il va faire jour. ¤ tend son corps en même temps que sa main droite qui glisse sur le sol. Se coupe la main avec un morceau de lampe à terre. ¤ _

_- Mais il ne fait pas jour. ¤ passe sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale ¤ _

¤

Mais j'étais pro.

Et lui aussi. Alors on a bossé.

Fallait juste éviter de nous mettre dans la même pièce. La haine empêchait pas les regards. La mentalité était hideuse, comme mon désir.

Lui sauter à la gorge ou lui sauter dessus. Le sauter tout court et en finir. Je n'étais pas encore un violeur. Je n'étais pas suicidaire.

Enfin pas à ce moment-là.

J'aurais jamais cru que Yuy serait homophobe. Faut dire que je m'étais pas non plus posé la question.

A bien y réfléchir, je l'aurais plutôt pensé indifférent comme avec le reste.

Je l'aurais jamais vu me traiter de tapette. Ce genre de coups-là parfois tu les vois pas venir.

Y avait des homos qui étaient homophobes. Y en avait même qui étaient hétérophobes.

Ce mot n'existe pas. Une situation a pas besoin d'exister dans le dico pour qu'on la vive.

¤

_- Rien à foutre. ¤ frotte son ventre contre le matelas et essaie de se soulager. Referme sa main ensanglantée sur le morceau de lampe. ¤ _

_- Moi, si. ¤ mord l'épaule ¤ _

¤

Heero Yuy était de la pire espèce.

Un bi – on baise, il est pas hétéro quoi qu'il en pense - _parfaitement_ homophobe.

Aime prendre son pied, prendre, tout court, comme j'ai pu le voir ce soir.

Aime le sexe, quelle que soit sa provenance, adorera si elle vient d'un mec -il jouit plutôt fort et ne l'exècrera que plus.

Paradoxal.

Pourquoi ?

Peut-être parce qu'un être parfait ne pouvait souffrir aucune déviance, avérée ou non ?

¤

_- ¤ mord l'oreiller plus fort pour ne pas gémir, ne surtout pas lui faire cet honneur ¤ _

_- Assez ou encore ? ¤ lèche la nuque et imprime des mouvements de va-et-vient, sans le pénétrer ¤ _

¤

J'en sais foutrement rien et j'en ai rien à foutre.

Je suis pas dans son crâne. Je suis pas son psy. Je suis pas son confesseur.

Juste son temporaire baiseur. Il a aucune excuse.

Je fantasme sur sa gueule, sur son putain de corps.

J'ai eu l'occasion de me le faire et je l'ai pas laissée passer, même si j'aurais dû passer mon tour.

Un saint d'esprit l'aurait fait.

Je suis pas un saint.

¤

_- ¤ serre l'éclat de lampe à se couper plus fort, se mord la lèvre alors qu'il respire contre son cou ¤ _

_- Tu en as assez de mon corps… ¤ frotte son entrejambe gorgée contre ses fesses ¤ _

¤

Ce soir, après des mois d'ignorance plus ou moins totale l'un de l'autre ou de remarques acerbes, de tensions, alors que je sortais de mon bureau l'uniforme débrayé et la natte mousseuse…

Il m'a dit que si j'avais aussi faim que ça il fallait que je mange.

Que mes regards le dérangeaient parce que je devenais voyant et que les autres parlaient.

Et à sentir mon regard devenir insistant malgré moi alors qu'il me parlait et au sourire narquois qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres mauvaises, il n'avait pas dû avoir trop tort.

Sous la douche. A la cantine du bureau. En mission. Des murmures. Des rumeurs. Mes gémissements. Ma haine. Mes silences. Mes coups de gueule. Mes frustrations.

Ma discrétion. Mon professionnalisme. Tout.

Tout.

Tout m'avait trahi. A croire que mon aveu sous la douche avait signé le désaveu de toute ma pudeur.

¤

_- … sur ton corps ? ¤ continue à onduler contre les fesses de Duo ¤ _

¤

En s'avançant vers moi, il a ajouté que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un dans son lit. Et qu'une lopette comme moi ferait l'affaire.

Que vu qu'il me plaisait je ferais pas figuration, vu la manière dont je le déshabillais presque systématiquement du regard. Aucune décence. Aucune fierté.

Homo refoulé peut-être. Homo homophobe. Bi, hétéro, rien à foutre.

Je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la gueule. Décidément.

¤

_- ¤ se redresse et relève la main droite refermée sur le morceau de lampe ¤ _

_- Ton corps se contracte. ¤ se redresse ¤ Tu en veux encore. ¤ attrape soudainement Duo pour le retourner ¤ _

_- ¤ ne lâche pas l'éclat même sous la rapidité du mouvement ¤ _

_- Et tu mens. ¤ face à face, surélève le haut de son corps en s'aidant de ses mains. Manque de peu de se faire crever l'œil droit. A une estafilade sur la pommette droite ¤ _

_- ¤ sourire narquois pour tromper la surprise ¤ Tu veux encore te taper la tapette, Yuy ? _

¤

Il a pas esquivé.

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux puis a souri avant de se lécher très lentement les lèvres, lapant le sang qui s'écoulait de la coupure occasionnée par mon coup.

Il a continué à avancer et j'ai sorti une dague de ma ceinture. Il a continué à se lécher les lèvres et à me fixer. Il a continué à avancer.

Il a commencé à déboutonner sa chemise alors que je serrais le manche de mon arme. Et que bien malgré moi je sentais un autre manche s'engorger.

La fierté faisait bien des choses mais elle ne faisait pas de miracles.

Il a fondu sur moi comme un tigre. J'ai planté son épaule. Il a défiché la dague avant de me plaquer contre la porte. Il a mis sa jambe entre les miennes.

Il a planté la dague à dix centimètres de mon crâne en plantant ses deux lasers bleus dans mes yeux que je savais trop sombres. Trop, trop sombres.

L'adrénaline et lui me donnaient des envies de sexe. Il a posé ses lèvres dans mon cou et m'a mordu. Je me suis mordu la lèvre.

¤

_- Je veux un cul… ¤ se rapproche de l'oreille de Duo ¤ _

_- … _

_- Je veux ton cul… ¤ reprend ses mouvements de va et vient. Glisse la main sur des abdos ciselés ¤ _

¤

Sans un mot on est allé à cet hôtel.

On a posé les règles. Consentement mutuel. Toute la nuit. Chacun son tour. Puis au petit jour chacun pour soi. Notre secret. Pas de prochaine fois. Juste une fois.

Il était là, j'étais là. On se haïssait et on s'excitait. Et on allait en finir une fois pour toutes.

¤

_- Pas de bol la nuit… ¤ se retient de se cambrer sous l'assaut. Se retient de lâcher le tranchant. ¤ _

_- … commence. ¤ oreille mordue ¤_

¤

Sur ce coup-là j'ai été faible. J'avais un choix. J'avais un plat empoisonné devant ma gueule et j'ai choisi de le bouffer.

Et de me faire bouffer en connaissance de cause.

J'avais ma fierté. Mais ma queue avait parlé et son uniforme plein à craquer de muscles avait susurré que j'étais un connard. Un lâche.

Un esprit tordu penserait que j'ai eu du courage alors que mon esprit était simplement passé après mon dard.

Mon cœur ? Quel cœur ? On parle cul, ça peut aller ensemble, mais pas forcément.

Peut-être que je mens. J'en sais rien, je suis en pleine tentative de coït.

¤

_- Le soleil se lève. ¤ dévie la tête pour regarder la fenêtre ¤ _

¤

Si je pouvais le butter je le ferais. Mais je peux pas.

Pas parce qu'on a besoin de lui, non. Parce que si je le bute, je meurs avec.

Je suis lucide. Heero Yuy est pas un surhomme. Mais moi non plus. Et je veux pas crever, même si je suis mort plus d'une fois cette nuit.

Mais s'il existait un moyen de le buter à coup sûr, je l'utiliserais sans remord.

Sans.

Aucun.

Remord.

¤

_- Ma nuit n'est pas terminée. ¤ caresse le ventre puis l'entrejambe de Duo ¤ _

_- ? ¤ ne se cambre toujours pas ¤ _

_- Ton corps m'appelle. ¤ entre doucement ¤ _

¤

Comment se sentir moins que rien en même temps que plus que parfait.

Comment se sentir comme une merde, comme un dieu.

Avoir son odeur c'était être asphyxié, drogué.

L'avoir dans son corps c'est avoir le feu, brûlé, consumé. Drogué.

L'avoir dans sa bouche c'est avoir la lave. Drogué.

Sentir sa chair nue c'est l'avoir dans la peau. Drogué.

Avoir mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, prisonniers de ses mains alors que je tiens l'éclat à trancher ma ligne de vie, c'est être exposé à la jouissance.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'ouvre des yeux voilés dans les siens. Mais je les vois sans les voir.

Des yeux éclipse tellement ils sont noirs, tellement le bleu est inexistant. Des yeux vortex quand on sexe.

Lopette, tapette, femmelette, je me sens mec, plus que mec.

Je me sens bien quand il me fouette les reins, mes poignets dans ses mains, mes yeux fermés, dans le noir, dans la lumière.

Il baise comme un animal. Parfois brutal, mais il ne fait jamais mal. Ou peut-être suis-je insensible à la douleur. Peut-être suis-je aussi brute que lui.

Je ne me vois pas quand je prends.

Je n'ai plus de cœur, il bat trop fort.

Je ne suis que silence.

Je ne suis que cri.

Il fait jour.

¤

_- Tes yeux sont couleur nuit. ¤ vient ¤ _

_- ? ¤ se retient de crier, n'a pas crié une seule fois pendant la nuit. Se retient de se cambrer ¤ _

_- Tant que je te regarde il fait nuit. ¤ plonge la tête dans son cou. Vient plus fort ¤ _

¤

Je me sens happé quand il accélère, quand il chuchote contre mon oreille des obscénités, parfois des mots dans une autre langue, peut-être Japonais.

Paraît qu'il est en partie Jap', je sais pas d'où il vient, Heero Yuy c'est pas son vrai nom. On se connaît pas.

Je me sentirai mal demain, tout à l'heure, même s'il fait jour c'est encore la nuit dans ma tête et ptet ailleurs.

Mal parce que je ne regretterai rien et que c'est dangereux parce que ça peut me faire recommencer.

Je veux pas être une lopette de lopette qui me respecte pas.

Une fois c'est du fantasme n'est-ce pas. Deux fois c'est de l'inconscience. 1x2 c'est l'enfer.

L'enfer.

¤

_- T'es une tapette, Yuy. Une putain de tapette. Comme moi. ¤ mord le haut du bras pour ne pas crier alors qu'il vient plus vite, alors qu'il colle son corps trempé au sien. ¤ _

¤

Il me fixe en pleine lumière, me fixe alors qu'il me prend, me fixe alors que je l'accueille, me fixe alors que mon souffle s'égare dans sa bouche entrouverte, alors que ses lèvres ne se sont heureusement jamais posées sur les miennes.

Il ne fallait pas se tromper non plus.

¤

_- Jusqu'au lever du jour._

_- ... _

¤

Ses mouvements m'empêchent de le mordre encore, ma gorge a mal tellement elle emprisonne mon premier cri, comme mes cuisses emprisonnent les siennes.

Je ferme à nouveau les yeux.

Tomber de rideau.

Le jour se lève, Yuy.

_Tu_ viens plus fort. _Tu_ vas bientôt jouir. Moi aussi.

Je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes, j'esquive, je sursaute.

J'ouvre les yeux.

_Tu_ lèches mes lèvres entrouvertes, tu m'observes, ton regard plongeant dans le mien comme tu continues à plonger en moi.

_Tu_ as un sourire narquois.

¤

_- Il fait encore nuit, Maxwell. _

¤

Je tremble.

Je jouis.

Toi aussi.

Je me hais.

Tu me hais.

On se hait.

On s'entretuera. Peut-être entre les draps, peut-être pas.

Les tapettes ne désignent pas des homos, mais des lâches.

Les lopettes ne désignent pas des homos, mais des lâches.

Heero et moi sommes bel et bien des tapettes.

De jour comme de nuit.

Une fois n'est pas coutume,

on assume.

Un morceau de moi tombe, cassé, comme cette lampe.

_Il fait nuit dans tes yeux. Il fait chaud dans ton corps. _

_Je t'abhorre et j'en veux encore… _

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout toi petite chose là-bas !

Merci à vous et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ mini fic ¤


End file.
